


What will and will not wash away.

by Dark_Ruby_Regalia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, IgNoct, M/M, Noctis Lives, Troubled thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ruby_Regalia/pseuds/Dark_Ruby_Regalia
Summary: Sometimes there is a truth too big to be anything but a secret.





	What will and will not wash away.

He soaked in water in a dark room, quiet and still. His love never needed lights, and Noctis was in no mood for them. He’d barely stepped from an eternity trapped in darkness: surrounded by, permeated, a part of it. It was a familiar comfort; a way to hold the world back a little. He was still adjusting.

His entire reign as king spent ethereal in the soul of a star. He’d been eaten alive by it. And he’d met gods there. Some known, who’d come and go, heralded by their importance and disinterest. Deeper though, there was another, too old for memory. It spoke a language that thrummed through his mind, and he had all the time to learn it. To eventually speak back.  
To begin with, he’d whimpered a simple plea; later, though, he made pacts...

He felt hands on his skin, cleaning him. Scrubbing at him gentle but so thorough. Washing away ten years of estrangement to get to the question his love wanted to know, but dared not ask yet:   
How.   
And he hoped never to answer. He’d evaded death.   
He’d cheated.

Fingers slid through his hair, working up a perfumed lather, distracting his mind with the pleasures of his body. The physical still unfathomably strange: he an observer to his own sensation, outside himself. But his love was pulling him back. His love, who knew him. Who was his Reason.

Everybody wanted to know how, but nobody thought to ask why.  
For whom.

“Ignis,” he cried out, suddenly very much there in his flesh, in the world, alive. And Ignis caught him in his arms, tears flowing freely, because in his name he’d heard all the answers, and they were terrifying...


End file.
